Harry Potter's Last battle
by PoTtEr333KeLaCaR123
Summary: Harry meets a girl named Alyssa and together they try to defeat Voldemort and find out some shocking news about eachother along the way


Chapter 1. Cries

It was late evening and the sun was just setting, creating a dark blue mosaic across the sky. The moon shinned brightly and the stars twinkled in the distance. Harry Potters wand was the only light you could see in the forest as he headed solo to the Burrow, where he would soon see the Weasleys. He struggled to pay attention to where he was going due to the continuous twig snapping behind him, each time he tried to follow whatever made the noise. And each time, failing. Only moments ago, he crept away from the Dursley's cruel house. It seamed like it was forever and a day since he left. Turning left, then right, then kicking a tree from frustration. Mr. Dursley had pulled the last straw. Stuffing Harry into the cupboard he grown out of four years ago. He hasn't been in there since his second year at Hogwarts. Harry grasped his wand tightly at the reminder of the thought. Another twig snapped and Harry turned in alarm. No one was there. Again. He pointed his wand at the area and whispered _"Lumos!" _A great big ball of light emerged from his wand tip.

"Whoa!" Harry breathed. He NEVER did anything like that before. The ball of light shrunk and soon the forest was filled with darkness once more. Harry has performed the simple first year charm before, but never like that. He hit himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, not dreaming. He decided to tell the Weasleys as soon as he arrived. He didn't know if it was dangerous or not since he had never seen anything like that in the past. Is that normal? Was he supposed to be able to do that? He felt like he was being watched which made him uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

A girl, Alyssa, was standing as still as she could as she watched a boy, Harry Potter stand there in the middle of the forest. She tried moving to another tree to get a better view, but her clumsiness makes her crack a twig. She dove behind a bush just in time to see Harry produce a ball of light and he was amazed. God, Alyssa could do that last summer. She scrapped her leg and held in the pain. That was just one of this girls many problems. She looked down at her arm and saw Voldemorts sign. She tried to remove out before but the Dark Lords power was to powerful. She never wanted to be a Death Eater, but she was forced. When she was 2 minutes old, her mother died. Her father was already dead from trying to save Harry's parents, so her guardian became Voldemort. She didn't want to, but she was under the imperious curse when she killed people. So ever since then, Voldemort trained her to become a very powerful witch. She was more powerful then Harry, and with a few more years she would be more powerful than Voldemort himself.

Harry walked on, checking behind him repeatedly to check if anyone was behind him. Soon as he approached the Burrow, he let out a breath of relief. Then he soon had to hold it back in. The flashing green light he's seen in his dreams was filling the windows at the Burrow. _Oh no._ Harry thought and ran as fast as he could towards the house. His dreams were coming to life. He kicked the door open and screamed,

"RON! MR.WEASLEY! MRS.WEASLEY! FRED! GEORGE? GINNY?" Harry raced up the stairs and barged into Fred and George's room.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley said trying to get the twins to stay under the bed.

"Mr. Weasley! Where is everyone? What's going on?" Harry franticly asked.

"Get under… Harry, Author, Ginny, Ron and Percy are upstairs. I…I don't know what's going on. A girl and You-know-who…You have to go help them. Please Harry. GET UNDER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins and shoved them back under the bed. Harry rushed himself up the stairs to where he heard the faint screams of Mr. Weasley. _AVANDA KADAVRA!_ He heard Voldemorts whisper and saw green light from Ginny's bedroom. _No…oh no…please no_. Harry barged in only to find Voldemort and the girl appariate out of the room. He looked at Mr. Weasley's face and soon saw what she was looking at. Percy. Lying there eyes wide open. Dead.

"Oh no. No…this is all my fault. No." Harry whispered. Then he looked at Ron. Followed his teary eyes and burst into tears himself. Fiery flames of red hair were lying across the floor. Eyes wide open and arms sprung out across the floor. Ginny. Dead.

"No…I'm dreaming" Harry slapped himself again. His hope of it just being a terrible nightmare went up in smoke. Suddenly Hermionie ran into the room.

"What the…Oh no...who? Him? Oh no." Hermionie wiped the tears away from her face. It was really quiet for a long time. Ron was the first one to speak.

"Sh...She...tr…tried to sa…save me." He murmured.

"This is all my fault." Harry said and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sat into the corner and everyone looked at him. Then Mrs. Weasley finally came into the room with the twins.

"What happened? Is everyone OK?" Her eyes followed the sad ones of her husbands to her baby girl. "Oh no. That's my girl! NOOOO! THAT'S MY BABY! MY GIRL!" She sobbed on her husband's shoulder.


End file.
